


curiosity

by fyodzai (Danxk)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25706350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danxk/pseuds/fyodzai
Summary: oikawa was breathing heavily, he got up and leaned down, whispering directly to sakusa’s ear, “i really wanna fuck you now.”
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Oikawa Tooru/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 22





	curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> it's been a long time since the last time that i've written anything. this was inspired by that one fanart which i can't find again hshshs anyways, enjoy!

“sakusa, are you not curious?” oikawa asked, slowly getting up from the bed, he stares languidly at sakusa, the latter only giving him a blank look. sakusa got up and stretched a bit, closing his eyes as he yawned lazily. oikawa chuckled at the way sakusa tried to ignore him, but the way he cocks his head ever so slightly that oikawa almost missed it, hinted his growing curiosity. oikawa grinned wider. 

there was a quiet rustle of cotton sheets, little dust orbs almost invisible to the naked eyes, danced slowly against the morning sunlight filtered through the window of sakusa’s apartment. before he could take his focus away from the warm, cozy scene that summer mornings give everyday, he's taken down by oikawa back to the sheets. sakusa stared at him, his hands involuntarily finding their way to oikawa’s glorious naked form on top of him. oikawa purred like a sultrous cat as sakusa caressed oikawa’s thighs, his hips, his waist. his hand travelled leisurely, worshipping every bit of oikawa’s skin

just when sakusa was about to grab him down and wash away the morning daze from both of their bodies. oikawa scooted away a little, settling himself between sakusa’s bare legs. sakusa narrowed his eyes, oikawa knows how to surprise him in all unimaginable, unpredictable ways, and sakusa would just always let him get away with it. 

“sakusa kiyoomi, are you not curious, i asked,” oikawa repeated, voice low, sweet and mellow, it was as if he’s singing a lullaby to sakusa. before sakusa could answer, oikawa hand went to sakusa’s thighs, touching the latter’s soft, bare skin. it’s nice, oikawa thought, relishing the supple warm flesh, rubbing against his hands. sakusa’s breathing became unsteady, oikawa smirked, eyes languidly staring at sakusa’s dazed ones, he didn't stop touching him, thighs, relishing the skin soft, he touched him unhurriedly, he touched him the way a butterfly would with a delicate flower, gently, carefully, teasingly. but sakusa was no delicate flower.

and so, oikawa bends down, placing small soft kisses on sakusa’s skin. letting his breath dance on his skin, sakusa felt like he's burning up, his mind dizzy, his eyes losing its focus with every breath, with every small brush and graze that oikawa gave him.

“oikawa…” he breathed, panting heavily now. it was too much, it was too heavy, he could not take it any longer. he felt oikawa smile against his skin. he wants to push him down, he wants to be inside him again. he wanna feel his warmth around him again. he wanna fuck oikawa so bad. sakusa tried to get up only to be pushed down further by oikawa.

sakusa stared at him, brows knitted, “what the hell?” he scowled.

but instead of answering with a playful remark which was usually the start of their endless banter until their arousals are forgotten, oikawa stayed silent. he only stared at sakusa, sprawled almost like a hopeless little prince beneath him. he looked pretty, ears and cheeks tinted with peach. he’s surely never been dealt like this before, and they have never done this before either. all the more reason to try now.

oikawa licked his lips, he wants to devour sakusa. gentle and quick, oikawa hiked sakusa’s legs on his shoulder. sakusa was wild eyed, but to oikawa’s surprise, he didn't put up a fight. oikawa waited, a thumb rubbing against sakusa’s bare thigh, he waited for him to say stop, for him to resist but sakusa stayed silent, hands flying to cover his own face.

oikawa saw his reddening face.

“shit…” sakusa cursed, voice muffled by his hands.

oikawa took this as cue, with sakusa’s legs on his shoulder, he leaned down, hands reaching further to give sakusa’s ass cheeks a squeeze. sakusa inhaled sharply, his hands fisted tightly against his face. gently, oikawa parted his cheeks, he couldn't help but swallow, _fuck_ , he cursed. he really wanna eat him out whole now.

“sakusa, just say when you want me to stop,” oikawa told him but sakusa knew, judging from his voice, that oikawa was aroused. did oikawa feel overwhelmingly embarrassed too whenever sakusa went down on him? sakusa kind of know now what oikawa was asking him about moments earlier. this isn't the first time oikawa attempted to ask sakusa to do it. but this is the first time that sakusa hadn’t put up a fight, he always resisted. it doesn't take much effort for oikawa to get on top on him during those days, but sakusa always found a way, touched a spot and oikawa would soon be sprawled beneath him, their bodies a mess of cum, sweat and saliva. and oikawa, it's always oikawa who asked him to go rougher, harder on him.

sakusa was tempted to stop oikawa and find a way to turn it all around and do it their usual way. but he was _curious,_ sakusa was curious. he wanted to see, to feel what would unfold. the more that he thought about it, the more that his desires overwhelmed him. he again felt oikawa’s eyes, his burning desire, like those eyes alone could devour him whole and under him, sakusa was melting—his face, his whole body burning with an aching desire.

“oikawa, just to do it—ah!” _shit,_ sakusa cursed, that was embarrassing. moaning that loudly when oikawa only placed a small kiss near his hole.

oikawa felt his own arousal twitch when he heard sakusa moan. then his ears was bombarded with more moans, loud gasps and almost like whining sounds as he licked around sakusa’s entrance. finally, he gave the twitching hole a light prod with his tongue, sakusa’s back arched beautifully on the sheets. oikawa held his hips down with his strong, calloused hands, keeping him in place. 

“sakusa, i need you to behave now,” oikawa said, patting down his thighs. from between sakusa’s thighs, oikawa looked up only to be met by unfocused eyes. he caught his breath. sakusa was oozing with arousal, from his half lidded eyes to his curled toes.

oikawa was breathing heavily, he got up and leaned down, whispering directly to sakusa’s ear, “i really wanna _fuck_ you now.”

**Author's Note:**

> let's be twitter mutuals!! i followback!! @nshiikamaru


End file.
